nazarethfandomcom-20200214-history
The Line of Malthus
The Line of Malthus The Malthusians are a common and magically orientated bloodline that looks humanoid and descend from Malthus, the spurned mage, a disciple of Judas. The Malthusians excel in their *clan magick* of blood magic/Sanguinfigura and are skilled in other magics as well as skills in telekinesis and ritualism. They typically are members of The Tower as their internal structure is Tower aligned, members of the Malthusian line that aren't in the Tower are labelled Contradictio by the internal structure and turned away from it. Contradictio Malthusians are mostly in the Unbound/Gypsies or the Diabol though the line is disliked by the Asmodai. Lineage The elder of the Malthusian Bloodline is a Canaanite mage known as Malthus, a disciple of Judas and an ancient. In life he was a mage persecuted by the Canaanites and the Angels for his practice of obscure blood magic. He allegedly built the first coven at a fortress in the Netanyahu mountains. When embraced as a demon Malthus allegedly used potent Asmodai blood for the blood rituals to harvest the demonic energy to create the Malthusian bloodline by using the blood to bless his lineage. Due to this, the Asmodai view the Malthusians as "usurpers" of true power and often dislike them. Malthus allegedly did not leave Canaan. Internal Structure The Malthusiansa are very organized internal in a linear structure based on supervisors over the covens. A coven is a group of Malthusians that work together and are lead by a designated Covenmaster. Every malthusian usually has a coven even if they arent with them all the time. The superior of the covenmaster is the Principal whos assigned to look over a designated areas covens. Above that is High Covenmaster that looks over the Principals in an area and organizes the direction. The superior to them is the Circle of Five, a council of the five most influential high covenmasters and elders in the Malthusian clan. Reputation The Malthusians are known as powerful mages, warlocks, and scholars known for their mystical and magical abilities and are seen as one of the pillars of the Tower and one of it's primary defenders in modern nights. They are often called witches, warlocks. Special Abilities Malthusians specialize in blood magic, telepathy and telekinesis, and other magics. BASIC ABILITIES: Blood Strike: A projectile will strike your victim, and may return with stolen blood Manipulate: Allows you to lift and handle an object Blood Theft: Through a simple blood magic ritual Malthusians can feed on a targets soul through their blood without even touching them. Purge: Nearby enemies will vomit blood, causing damage INTERMEDIATE ABILITIES: Blood Shield - A damage-absorbing shield surrounds the caster Blood Salvo - As Blood Strike, but affecting multiple targets Cauldron of Blood - Cause a victim's blood to burn them from within Blood Ritualism - The Malthusian art of Blood Magic is most studied in rituals. Blood Ritualism allows the Malthusian to do a number of things ranging from floating to invisibility to creating magical armor to creating thralled blood spirits. ADVANCED ABILITIES Blood Boil - The target's blood is heated to a boil, causing them to explode and damaging nearby targets. Treacherous Bonds - Temporarily corrupt a blood bond, turning love to hate Blood Transport - Through a blood ritual, teleport up to 0.5 to 500 miles away depending on level and age.